A New Canvas
by dorkydonsaeng
Summary: Rian was invited to join her friend, Ayana on a scholarship expense and only agreed to join for the experience of "A New Canvas". During her time there, she will learn that great moments aren't only made just to be captured, but lived. -N O T E- I do not own OHSHC, I only "own" copyrights to the characters Rian and Ayana.
1. Chapter 1

It's almost time. I could feel the plane flying closer to the landing points and I'm finally going to reunite with my best friend, who might as well be my twin. You see, a few month earlier, my twin, Ayana (whom I like to call Yanyan), was given a scholarship to Ouran Academy for her amazing singing talent. We were all excited for her, but the biggest catch was, she'd have to move from America to Japan. One week after her scholarship was announced our family and friends escorted her to the airport wishing her the best, I was left there to watch her enter customs. Up to about two weeks ago, we haven't heard much about her school life, that's when I received a special letter. The letter was enclosed in a pale pink envelope, I was shocked to find out that the address hailed from Ouran Academy stating that Ayana invited me to join her on her scholarship for a special buddy system they are testing out.

"Passengers, please prepare for landing"

I fastened my seatbelt and hugged my grey backpack which consisted one of my greatest possessions, my camera. The landing felt intense, my stomach was churning and the plane wasn't the reason why. I pondered on and on about what it'd be like in Ouran. What are the students like there? Is there any free time for the students? Am I required to wear that dress uniform? That certain fact made me worried the most, I hated dresses. For as long as I can remember I have despised them, well despised wearing them that is. I didn't mind seeing them or observe their individual designs, I minded how exposed I felt when wearing them, it made me feel quite unnatural.

DING. "Passengers of the plane, welcome to Tokyo! Please retrieve your personal items from the storage above and below your seats. We hope you have enjoyed your flight with Otaku Airlines. Thank you! Arigatou Gozaimasu."

I gathered my belongings and headed to customs. Afterwards I took out my camera and kept it accessible for me to use. Just like Yanyan's talent with singing, I was easily recognized as a sensational photographer. I figured going to Japan can help absorb inspiration as "a new canvas for my paintbrush".

"RIAN!" A familiar voice hollered. "RIAN!" I looked around for the source of the voice, I wasn't surprised to discover that Ayana was the one calling my name.

"YANYAN!" I hollered back waving to her. She hasn't changed in appearance at all, her hair length was still just passing her shoulders, her outfit consisted of blue flip flops, jean shorts that were halfway to reaching her knees and a panda blouse. She walked up to me with a smile on her face.

"Nice get-up" She joked referring to my somewhat stereotypical tourist outfit. Cargo shorts, blue converses and an unbuttoned blue plaid shirt that went over my black shirt.

"Hey, my arrival looks authentic thanks to my get-up!" I countered

"Yeah, the 'Excited American Traveler' all you are missing is a hat and sunscreen on your nose."

I rolled my eyes "Yup, I _definitely _missed you." I remarked sarcastically

"Yeah, yeah" She shrugged off my comment "I still can't believe you're here Ri, I can't wait to show you around!" She took one of my duffel bags "I also have to tell you about this place I like to go to after school sometimes!"

"Really? Sounds interesting" We talked on and on telling each other about what has happened since she left. Her host family, the Utaimasus', were kind enough to allow me to reside in another spare room that was also next to Yanyan's.

"It's getting late Ri, we should probably head to bed now. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Yanyan yawned

"Alright, g'night Yanyan" I headed off to the spare room and collapsed on the bed, face-down...I could have sworn that I was snoring, but who cares?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayana's POV**

I was the first to wake up, as always. I went to change clothes and prepare breakfast. I wore a black tank top and a blue cardigan with black jeans and matching flats. I knew that today was going to be a busy day for me and Rian, I have to take her around town and introduce her to one of the many new friends I made at Ouran. Which was why I was extremely thankful that today was Saturday too. I heard someone walk down the stairs, and I recognized those footsteps.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." I commented

"Yanyan, just no." Ri bitterly replied

"What happened? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Nah. I'm just not a morning person" She paused and noticed my outfit "...what's with your get up?"

"I took note of that." I acknowledged "We're gonna go on a tour of the town, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" She affirmed "I completely forgot about that." She chuckled rubbing her neck "I'm gonna go change..."

"Hurry up, we gotta eat and catch the bus!" I bellowed

"OK!"

When Ri finally came back downstairs fully dressed (consisting of a random graphic t shirt, black skinny jeans and black flip flops), we rushed to eat our pancakes and ran to the bus stop.

"Ok Ri, so I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you that all the people understand english, so please don't try to do any charade things on the bus when talking, you'll embarrass me."

"Me? Embarrass you? Why, I never!"

I glared at her "Don't even try me Rian."

She sighed "Fine, where are we going?"

"We're gonna visit a friend of mine who will be your tour guide."

"Name is...?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, ok?"

"ok."

The bus ride didn't take that long, it was about fifteen to twenty minutes long. We finally reached our destination, the apartment houses. The home of my good friend, Haruhi Fujioka.

"YO. RI. WE"RE HERE." I screamed in her ear

"...Thanks for the memo."

"C'mon, lets go knock on the door!" I tugged her excitedly. We walked up to the second floor and knocked on Haruhi's door.

"Ayan-Senpai? What brings you here?" She asked. Today Haruhi was wearing a pink sundress which I figured her father made her wear.

"Remember how last week I told you and the boys that my friend from America was going to attend school with us?"

"Uh, yeah, I do..."

"Well she's here!" I stepped aside "Haruhi meet Rian, Rian meet Haruhi."

"Nice to meet you Rian." Haruhi held her hand out

"Likewise." Rian took her hand and shook them

"So, where do you guys wanna go then?" I asked

"Would you guys mind if we go to the market? My dad told me to get groceries before he left for work" Haruhi suggested

"Sure." Ri and I replied in unison. Together we walked to the market. Haruhi suggested that the three of us should split up for better time Rian reluctantly agreed after I assured her that she wouldn't get lost. We then parted our ways with individual list hunting for whatever was on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rian's POV**

I pursed my lips together, why did I agree to splitting up? I just arrived yesterday, UGH. That was a bad idea. I looked at my list to see what I had to buy, it listed:

_-Toothpaste _

_-Ribbons _

_-Coffee_

_-Glue_

My list didn't even make sense, but whatever. I was thankful for the friendly merchants who directed me throughout the store. Unfortunately, there was only one pack of coffee left at the end of the market and I raced there to reach out for it. I took hold of the pack, but so did someone else. I looked at the other person, he seemed to have auburn hair that was parted to his left. His hair sort of reminded me of the leaves outside your house on a lazy autumn day. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt with the the sleeves rolled back, white cargo shorts and black flip flops similar to mine.

"Uh, Dude, I saw this pack first." I stated

"So? I did too." he sassed back at me

"And that would convince me that...?"

"It would convince you that.." He moved closer to me and cupped my chin "You would be helping me out if you give it to me..." he whispered

I pulled away "Are you some perv or something? You can't just walk up to a stranger and do that!" He glared at me "And I'll be taking this" I started grabbing the pack of coffee from his hand and I marched away. Once I was far enough away from him, I called Yanyan.

Ring. Ring. Ringggggg.

"Hello? Ri?"

"Hi Yanyan, you with Haruhi?"

"Yeah, we're at the front. Did you get everything on your list?"

"Yep. I'll meet you there. Bye."

"Bye."

I sighed and walked towards the front of the market and eventually spotted Yanyan and Haruhi. We waited in line for the cashier to check out our stuff and dropped off the groceries at Haruhi's residence.

"Uh, Rian, what took you so long earlier?" Haruhi asked

"Well, I would've been done sooner but this auburn-haired dude was tryna convince me to give the last pack of coffee to him..." I explained "He was such a butt-face, the dude even tried to make a move on me for the coffee..."

"Really?" She asked. Haruhi and Ayana glanced at each other, as if they heard of the guy before

"So, uh, lets go head to the park..." Yanyan suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be a great way to forget about the guy..." Haruhi added

"erm...ok.." I replied. The three of walked around town, there was an awkward silence until Haruhi spoke.

"So Rian, Ayana has told me how much you love taking pictures..."

"Yeah...I do..."

"What made you start?" She asked, I shrugged. "Do you have your camera with you?"

I rubbed my neck "No..left it at the house, only camera I have is on my cellphone."

"Y'know what I just noticed?" Haruhi started "Ayan-senpai has told me so much about you, but she never explained how you two even met.." She pointed out

"I haven't?" Yanyan asked in a surprised tone "I could've sworn I told someone..." She scratched her head "hm. I guess I have a story to tell, lets all sit on the grass and I'll begin."

"Sure" Haruhi and I followed Yanyan to a specfic part on the grass

"Me and Rian met when we were in middle school..." Ayana began "She and I were in the same class, at first we didn't talk much. What got us to actually socialize was when we both found out we liked the same type of music..."

"But then again, we were eight and eight year olds had a lot in common at the time.." I added "We were inseparable since then. Yanyan and I did almost everything together.."

"Yeah," Ayana agreed "She even tried out for the school's choir with me, which was before she got into photography…"

"Then how'd she start liking it?" Haruhi addressed

"I don't really know…" Yanyan turned to me "Ri?"

"…I started over the summer between seventh and eighth grade…."

"So only a year?" Haruhi asked

I nodded "Yeah…no big."

"It's outta be one if Ouran let you come here with Ayan-senpai…" Haruhi checked her watch "Guys, it's getting late, I'll go head home now…bye."

"Bye Haruhi!" Yanyan and I called out in unison

Afterward, Yanyan and I decided to go home as well. She had to help me get my things ready for school on Monday. I wonder if I'd actually make it through the first day…


End file.
